Magic
Magic is the mysterious force that exists within the world of ''The Dragon Prince''. In Xadia, it is known that magic is within everything and connected to the environment deeply. Many Elves have elements of magic within them, and are most accustomed to using such powers. However, there does exist human magic users. Humanity discovered a malefic dark version of magic, however, leading the elves to remove them from the lands of Xadia. Magic as a force drives many of the things which occur in The Dragon Prince. Mages Mages are the individuals who harness and control the force of magic, through a various array of artifacts and powers. Mages are able to control more than one source of magic, as seen when Claudia, a dark magic prodigy casts the spells Fulminis and Aspiro from the Sky Source. Callum grows surprised when Rayla calls him a mage, as it is implied that he enjoys magic more than the traditional swordplay he was being taught by Soren. Mages can have a varying degrees of power. Some elves have magical powers innately within them such as the moonshadow elves, but they cannot necessarily be considered people who are mages as they do not actively learn or practice spells - however some elves do practice magic actively. Known Mages are: *Callum *Viren *Claudia *Runaan *Lujanne The Six Primal Sources :See: Primal Sources Dark Magic Dark magic does not connect to any of the Primal Sources. Instead, it draws upon the power within magical creatures themselves. The ease and potency of dark magic caused humans to hunt and poach magical creatures to harvest their energy. Horrified by the practice, the elves and the dragons divided the continent and drove all humans out of Xadia. Magical Artifacts Artifacts are often used to harness certain magical properties or abilities, conduct or control various Sources of magic or cast spells. Artifacts are mysterious and strange, and not much is known about them. Magical Artifacts are diverse and varied. *Sunforged Blade: Sunfire Elves can create weapons that stay as hot as when they were forged for hundreds of years. The sheath they are kept in is inscribed with runes to protect the wielder from the extreme heat. *Mysterious Mirror: A mirror that Viren stole from the Dragon King's wealth. It has mysterious runes inscribed on the frame. Runaan was adamant about keeping this a secret from the Dark Mage, and nothing is really known about the mirror other than it was dear to the Dragons and, as described by Runaan himself, it is something "worse than death". *Primal Stones: Primal Stones are powerful artifacts that act as conduits to primal sources even when the source itself isn’t immediately available. They give a mage access to primal energy anywhere, any time: Sun magic in darkness, Earth magic at sea, for example. But Primal Stones are incredibly rare — only master mages can craft them, and the crafting rituals themselves have largely been lost to time. *Source Cube: A magical dice-like cube with runes that dictate the six primal sources on all sides. When in the presence of a magical creature or primal source, its respective rune glows. *Staves: Staves can be used to cast spells, however not much is known by them other than they are often wielded by elves and mages. Casting Spells The act of casting a spell is done by harnessing a nearby primal source and then drawing forth a spell through the usage of either runes or incantations. Dark Magic is often done through eldritch incantations and phrases whereas other magic is done through runes, however this is likely to vary case by case and mage by mage. Known Spells *Aspiro (sky): This spell allows a mage to unleash a strong breath of wind in front of them, pushing people or objects backwards. *Fulminis (sky): This spell allows the mage to unleash a powerful bolt of lightning at an enemy. *Torch (sun): This spell allows the mage to cast a torch-like light from the palm of their hands lighting up the area in front of them. *Cloak (moon): This spell allows the caster to cloak themselves, nearby objects and allies, and their surrounding environment from unwanted onlookers. *Silencing Spell (dark): This spell allows the mage to silence someone and take their voice, entrapping it within a strange object. *Tracking Spell (dark): This spell allows the mage to track someone by sacrificing a piece of their personal biology. *Soul Switch Spell (dark): This allows the mage to switch the souls of two bodies. *Soul Trap Spell (dark): This spell allows the mage to trap someone within an object and contain them within it. *Dark Wolf Spell (dark): This spell allows the mage to summon dual wolves made of smoke that chase after and hunt a target, being able to bite flesh but not be harmed by corporeal items. Category:Magic Category:Elves Category:Xadia Category:World